


First date.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Summoner smut fiction.  You are rescued from some unwanted attention and escorted home.  Then your saviour asks you out on a romantic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Vriska is aged 18 or over. I do not encourage underage. 
> 
> I am dedicating this one to Spacey.

Sigh.

You are at the tavern and have been bothered by Meenah and Vriska for a few minutes now. The two bitches keep sneering at you and calling you every name under the sun in the hopes of getting some caligulous action. You really don't want to react. If you punch them out they will only see it as a pass. If you ask them to stop, they will only think it is working. All you can do is hope they get bored.

"I'm impressed ____." Vriska jeers, "You seem to have such a tight lid screwed on. It must be why you are so weak and pathetic. Why everyone pities you." 

You go to take a sip of your faygo only to have it knocked out of your hand by Meenah.

"Doncha know it's glubbin rude to ignore a gil talkin to ya?" she snaps. You just sigh again when you hear a voice from behind you.

"Excuse me Ma'am... Are these two lad1es bother1ng you?.."

You turn to see the Summoner looking down at you. A look of concern across his strong features.

"Fuck off loser." snorts Vriska. 

"We don't interrupt you when you are gettin your black on with King Psycho Clown." Meenah snarls, "Glub off."

"1 was talk1ng to the lady..." Summoner snaps sternly, staring the girls down, "Ma'am would you l1ke me to escort you home?.."

"Gog yes, I have had enough. Take me anywhere they are not or better still, take them away and feed them to the Horrorterrors." you sigh. The Summoner smiles and offers you his hand. You take it before your two unwanted companions can give you an even bigger headache. 

"Your loss, loser!" growls Vriska before knocking over a few empties as you walk out of the door with the extremely cute ex-soldier.

"My apolog1es Ma'am for not act1ng sooner..." says Summoner on the way home, "1 thought 1t was a normal black sol1c1tat1on but then 1 remembered your fr1end 1n the red sweater sa1d humans do not have such romance and 1 then saw how uneasy you looked..." 

"It's okay." you reply, "It's not your job to protect me but thank you for stepping in." You are glad he did. Despite deserting and leading a rebellion, he still saw himself as a soldier and conducted himself as such, taking care of others and being very self disciplined.

"1t's no problem Ma'am..." he says, gingerly guiding you around a puddle. He was being such a gentleman, you almost expected him to put his vest over it. "1 am happy to be of serv1ce to you..." 

You reach the door to your hive and before you get out your key, The Summoner coughs and looks down at his feet to conceal the orange flush in his face.

"Forg1ve me Ma'am but 1 was wonder1ng 1f you had plans for tomorrow?.." he asks.

"Oh?" you raise an eyebrow. "Nope, I have a pile of laundry that could crawl to the machine but that can wait, why?" You really did not expect the next question.

"Would you l1ke to accompany me tomorrow n1ght for d1nner?.." he asks in a higher pitch than normal due to nerves.

"Oh! Erm, sure! That would be nice!" you say in a super high tone that makes you sound like Minnie Mouse. He just smiles.

"1 w1ll p1ck you up at 2700 hours..." he says and delicately kisses your hand before he leaves. When you get inside, the first thing you do is hyperventilate in shock. The second thing you do is you pick up your phone and text the three trolls that can help you most.

"I am not supuuuurised..." mews Meulin on the day of the date, "He has been asking a lot about you." 

"Why does no one ever tell me a damn thing around here?" you sulk. 

"Because you dense. You notice NOTHING!" mumbles Damara, stabbing you in the head with a bobbypin.

"But what about Mindfang? I thought they were matesprits? She isn't going to come after me and kicks seven shades of blood out of me, is she?" you ask.

"Mindfang is the least o+f yo+ur tro+ubles." replies Porrim, "Wo+rry abo+ut these cuticles. Besides, she has o+ther tro+lls in her red sights." You wonder who. 

(Meanwhile back at the tavern...

"Hey 8a8e, what's your sign?"

"I am finding this very triggering...")

The girls leave you just before your date arrives. As you have no idea where you are going, you are dressed in a rainbow sweater dress and your trademark boots. You have flower pins in your hair and resemble a cute doll. You hear a knock at the door. Stood on your step is your hero from the night before with beautiful (f/c) flower. 

"1... oh wow..." he says and gives you his gift. 

"So...where are we going?" you ask closing the door. 

"1f you w1ll perm1t me Ma'am, 1t 1s a short fl1ght from here..." he smiles before picking you up off the ground Princess style.  
"You don't need to call me Ma'am by the way! Just call me _____, everyone does...eep!...." Oh Gog you are taking off. Flying has never been something you were keen on. You bury your face into the shoulder of the flying troll and almost immediately you hear a low purr. You have to fight not to giggle. 

You land near a beautiful waterfall. He still doesn't put you down as he takes you through an opening in the rocks near the side. When you come out of the dark tunnel, you realise you are behind the waterfall in a cave. Lanterns light the walls and a beautiful rug is laid out on the ground with a basket full of food and faygo. 

"1 thought you would l1ke it ma... 1 mean, ____..." he smiles at your open mouthed expression as he puts you down. 

"Oh my Gog Summoner, this is EPIC!" you squeal and clap like a seal. He smiles wider at your cuteness. 

"Your fr1end Meul1n sa1d you l1ke an earth del1cacy called 'cake'?.."

You spend the next two hours eating and talking. Your conversation revolves mostly around animals as you both explain different species from your world. You feel really comfortable with this guy and now he is starting to relax around you, he is laughing more and not acting like an extra from Saving Private Ryan. He is seriously cute. His eyes are the most luminous shade of white and his smile sparkles. He appears to be very lean but still with muscle and whenever he blushes, his ears wiggle. By now you are both lying out on the rug watching the waterfall.

"Can I ask you a strange question?" you ask him. He nods. "Why me? I mean there are some really beautiful trolls here. Why did you ask me out tonight?" He looks at you with another dazzling smile. 

"Because you embody everyth1ng good about d1fferent hemocasts... You are hard working, open m1nded, compass1onate, smart, moral, sweet, car1ng, just, strong, and powerful... You are everyth1ng 1 hoped my people would be one day... You treat everyone equally and forg1ve others the1r faults... You g1ve so much and ask noth1ng 1n return... 1 have been watch1ng you s1nce we arr1ved... You d1dn't not1ce me but 1 not1ced you... You are 1ncredible and wh1le you are the most beaut1ful creature 1 have ever seen, 1t 1s your heart that capt1vates me the most..." 

This hits you like a ton of bricks. No one has ever said anything like this to you before. You feel your heart pounding and your eyes welling up. He looks at you concerned, worried he has said something wrong. You can't find the words to respond so you do the first thing that comes into your head. You jump his bones.

You straddle him and kiss him passionately. He is shocked at first but then as the thrill overtakes him, he pushes his tongue against yours and places his hands on your buttocks, squeezing the cheeks as he moans into your lips. You pull away and remove your sweater dress as his eyes double in size.

"Sorry babe, was that a bit too fast?" you grin.

"Now 1 HAVE to have you..." he growls.

"Oh really? Well I do believe I am the one on top!" you smirk.

"Then 1 am at your mercy... Do w1th me what you w1ll... My body 1s yours for the..." In one movement, he now has you pinned down under him. "Naughty g1rl... You should have been pay1ng attent1on... Now 1 am go1ng to have to teach you a lesson..." 

It's now his turn to remove his vest, unzipping it carefully at the back. So that it how he gets it over his wings. He bends down and inhales the scent of your skin from between your breasts. It tickles you slightly. Then...

GROWL! RIP! SNAP! PING!

He sits back up again with the remains of your bra in his teeth and wriggles his eyebrows and ears. You laugh at the sight. 

"OH MY GOG! BWAH HA HA HA!" tears streaming down your face. He tosses the bra away and then moves down and repeats the same action with your panties.

"Souven1rs!.." he exclaims after tossing the panties as you laugh your ass off. 

"Well I certainly can't wear them now!" you chuckle.

"Good... 1 never want you anywhere but w1th me and naked ever aga1n." he growls, biting your sweet spot and giving you the opportunity to roll him over again. 

"Ah ha! My turn!" you squeal before you swing your legs around so you are still straddling him but you are facing his pants. You lean over to unzip him, making sure he gets a good view. His bulge shoots up, seeking warmth and attention frantically. You plan to give it to him.

"Aaaaaaah _____!.." he shudders as you plant kisses down the shaft of his cock. He pulls you back so you are now lying out on his belly and he can reach you. His tongue takes a long lick that causes you to squeak. He chuckles and continues to explore you with his mouth as you do him. Neither of you plan to lose in this game of who can make the other come first so you both pull out every trick you can think of. Speed, fingering, friction... in the end though he wins, sending you over the edge so much you have to stop what you are doing in case you choke as you howl his name over and over again. 

He flips you off him and grabs your boots, moving to kneel between them. He throws your legs over his horns and pushes your ankles towards your head as he slams into you. Thank Gog you are flexible or you would snap in half. He pounds into you growling and snarling. 

"You're so fuck1ng good..." he grunts, "1 want to stay 1ns1de you forever... No other man can have you... N1ght and day, 1 w1ll pa1l you unt1l you can no longer scream..."

"AAAAAAAAGH SUMMONER!" you cry out.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK _____!.." he screams as he fills you to the brim and more. When he pulls out, it practically spills from you. He pulls you into his side.

"Sleep now my Matespr1t..." he kisses your forehead, "We have etern1ty..."

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Doc Scratch.


End file.
